Into the Darkness
by Soratopioggia
Summary: Why did those eyes affect him so much? More importantly, how did Squalo even get into jail in the first place! Xanxus x Squalo


_**Okay so, Pioggia here xD I just whipped this fanfic up because I had a sudden urge to just...errr...to just write it -3-  
Either way, please anyone who reads this, gimme some criticism or advice, I want to improve as a fanfiction writer, plus this is also the first one I've posted, so i'm a bit uppity about it XD but anyways,  
Enjoy~**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, nor Katekyo Hitman Reborn.**

* * *

_Bastard..._

You stupid bastard...

It was dark, but certainly not quiet. Numerous snorts echoed throughout the jail's empty hallway, entering each cell and then bouncing back off the cold, brick walls.

_Why..._

The whole place smelt of sweat, as well as a poorly maintained toilet, and that putrid scent wafted around and stuck to all of the prisoners. Just two minutes to shower clearly wasn't enough for them to wash all of the grime, mud and sweat off, so all of them were now stuck with the damn smell.

_Why did you do it?..._

A young, maybe around his twenties, long silver haired male had been living in one of those cells, for at least a few years now. Accompanying him in that same cell, was a seemingly annoying, self-proclaimed, bratty blonde 'prince', who hadn't quite been in there for as long as he had.

The small, empty cell didn't have much in it, save for a poorly made bunk bed with rock hard mattresses – or dare I say, long bricks – which was positioned so that it was perpendicular to the iron bars and lock, giving any passing guard a good look at whether a prisoner was awake, or doing something they shouldn't. There was also a small, wooden bucket, probably more like a barrel, in the very corner of the cold cell, which replaced a toilet, and had maybe a day or two's worth of 'deposits'.

His eyelids drooped over his silver irises, similar to that of a canopy, as he slowly sat up, back hunched over and legs stretched out over a bed while his long hair slithered over his back and covered it like a cloak. Two pairs of footsteps slowly approached, only just in range for the male to hear. Out of instinct, the silver eyed male swiftly laid back down in his uncomfortably hard bed, not willing to be caught being awake, _**especially**_ after what had happened to the last prisoner that was found awake. The poor bastard wasn't able to sit down for days, and only god knew how the guy went with taking a shit.

A soft, quiet voice had sprung up and begun to whisper, the sound of it being a somewhat soothing one. It sounded like a woman's voice, for it was too high to be a man's, which was actually surprisingly rare to hear in this place - since the only women who really worked here was the old cafeteria lady, and maybe a few female guards, if you excluded the female prisoners. Unfortunately, the male who had begun to fake sleep wasn't able to make out what the two were saying, so any attempts of eavesdropping would have to wait until they got closer.

It didn't take long for that soft voice to die out, and a much, much deeper, raspy voice soon followed, taking the other voice's place and definitely drew the line between the two genders. The footsteps had gotten louder, indicating that they had reduced the distance between their current whereabouts and his cell.

Now, he could make out the words being spoken, though only just. Concentrating on the sounds of syllables and vowels being pronounced, he blocked out every other sound except for that one.

"Heh. These are supposed to be 'dangerous' criminals? They look like fucking princesses to me." The low voice rumbled.

"Some of them look like cowards, but they've committed some serious shit too. Besides, you haven't even seen the really bad ones."

The silver haired male almost choked up a laugh at that, but quickly bit his tongue and forced it back into the depths of his throat. That was pretty damn true.

"These trash couldn't take a fucking mouse in a real fight."

Now that little comment however, did somewhat annoy the male prisoner.

"You really are just as the superintendent described."

"Shut the fuck up." Annoyance rose from the man's voice, even sparking a sense of danger in the silver haired male.

"..." The female did as she was told, maybe even somewhat overwhelmed by the man, unable to go against his order.

The sounds of rubber hitting the stone floor continued onward, getting louder and louder, all the way until it was so loud, that he was sure that they were now directly next to his cell.

_Fool..._

_You...stupid fool..._

Waiting for them to pass, he even went as far as holding his breath to avoid any chances of being found out - though that seemed somewhat stupid of him, since everyone else was breathing and not being dragged away by their feet.

It felt like an eternity of waiting, the constant snoring was like the sound of a ticking bomb, just waiting for the right time to explode.

But...he heard no signs of movement. Like they'd just... stopped. Directly in front of his cell.

"These guys, for instance, are two of the worse ones."

_Why the fuck...did you betray them? You knew that this would happen if you did, yet you went ahead and did it anyway..._

The silvernette wasn't sure who the two were talking about. It could have been the two in the cell opposite his, or it could have been him and that stupid prince.

But...as they like to put it, curiosity killed the cat.

Very, very carefully and slowly, he rolled onto the left side of his body, now facing the iron bars which separated them from the dark hallway. Opening one eye at a slow pace - he didn't open it fully, just in case he had to shut his eye again quickly -, crimson eyes peered into the cell, not directed at him, but at the blonde in the top bed. The male prisoner's heart almost stopped there, because even though those eyes were not directed at him, it felt like they could pierce through his body with just a glance. All of a sudden, he became incredibly self-conscious, causing him to finally feel the cold which had dawned upon his body, vaguely making him shiver, as those crimson eyes soon travelled down to where he laid. Almost immediately, the silvernette snapped his eye shut as quickly as he could, hoping that he was not seen looking at him. After all, silver eyes stood out, especially when in the darkness.

The sight of his eyes, had practically burnt themselves into his head, and even while his lids were closed, he could still see the eyes staring at him. They were fairly rough eyes, but they also had a kind of disturbed aura to them, like the man hadn't relaxed in a very long time.

"The top one is Belphegor He's the 'psycho 'prince', or at least that's what the prisoners have labelled him as. The bottom one, goes by the name, 'Superbi Squalo'. He's known here, as the prideful shark." Mentioning some details about the two particular prisoners which had caught the man's interest, the female guard no longer held her voice back, and spoke at a normal volume.

"Did I ask for your fucking input?" The unknown man with crimson eyes snarled, his eyes now moving back to the woman beside him, glaring.

"N-No..." She stuttered, taken aback by the man's words.

"Then shut the fuck up, before I do it for you."

Again, she was taken back. Not even making a noise, one could say she was now as quiet as a mouse.

Squalo's ears picked up movement again, except, this time, it was a lot faster, even somewhat hasty.

"I don't need to see any more of this shit. Just take me to my goddamn office."

The footsteps, being the source of the noise, had already begun to fade away into the depths of the hallway, back from whence it came from. No reply was heard from the female guard, and all she simply did was scamper behind, having trouble catching up with the man's speed.

Soon after, he could no longer hear any footsteps, nor voices. The silvernette opened his eyes one more time, just to assure himself that they had truly left. No one stood in between the two cells any more, and what replaced where they were before, was nothing but darkness.

His vision began to fade, and the pitch black darkness he was staring into soon became his eyelids, as he let his breath go, - finally able to breath again – and panted for the oxygen he needed. Not long after that, he fell into a deep, uncomfortable and cold sleep.

~to be continued~


End file.
